Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for improving wireless communication system capacity and reducing power by improving the strength of the cycle redundancy check.
Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSDPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance the UMTS technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.
Generally, R99 packets transmitted over multiple transmission time intervals (TTIs) are often decoded by a receiver prior to reception of the entire packet for each packet TTI. Due to the early decoding of the packet, the receiver subsystems may be able to be powered down from the time of successful early packet decoding leading both to efficient packet transmission for the transmitter and increased power consumption savings for the receiver. Decoding success is typically assessed by the receiver utilizing the cycle redundancy check (CRC) attached to the transmission packet. However, improperly extrapolated bits may accidentally pass the CRC impacting link and system performance.
Thus, aspects of this apparatus and method include improving the strength of the CRC, thereby upgrading the quality of voice traffic and improving system performance in a wireless communication system.